Longing For Blood
by Sedaytion
Summary: Nigredo witnesses Albedo perform the most gruesome task. Once helping him, Albedo soon realizes he becomes much more interested in the blood he once feared would get him into grave trouble.


**--****--------------------**

**Longing For Blood**

**----------------------**

**Xenosaga Short Story Project - - - A l b e d o**

**Comments: **Sweet Sedaytion is actually alive and she's brought you a very crummy SHORT STORY! I know a bunch of people wanted a Citrine short story, and I'll be working on that, I just wanted to test out some horror stuff again. It's just a development of Albedo craving blood from the U.R.T.V's and I might add another chapter sometime XP Enjoy!

**----------------------**

**Longing For Blood**

**----------------------**

"No! Why did you have to do that?!" the snow headed young boy cried; his voice lost in the sharp wind that blew around his skin. The air around him was damp, the rain finally settling for the night yet the leaves of the trees still dripped from the water, making noises fill whatever silence was left. The wind howled, dancing around the trees and branches as the eleven year old began to panic. "Rubedo will be mad! No, please, please Rubedo don't be mad."

Never had the limbs of the boy moved so quickly before in his life. A strong sent lingered in his nose as he quickly moved his hands, getting them horribly damp and wet. His purple eyes were shaking more then his fragile body was. "No, no, no, no, no … he told me not to … they told me not to …"

Pounding quickly against his chest, his heart was panicking just as much as his mind was. Like the child he was, tears began to stream down his face. The salty substance got lost between the rainwater and the other liquid that ran down his cheeks; never to be seen again. "Don't be mad … What have I …"

"-STOP BLEEDING!!" he abruptly screamed at the top of his lungs angrily and desperately at the same time. "STOP, STOP, STOP!" his fists scrunched up, smashing hard into the chest of the U.R.T.V lying limp on the floor by his knees. As his knuckles hit the bone, he could hear the crack of the bone snapping from his pounding, yet the U.R.T.V made no attempt to move being so deep in unconsciousness. He continued to hit the blonde headed boy with force, taking it out on him. There was the cringing crack with each one of hits, and either he enjoyed such a sound or was so distraught from what was going on he didn't notice.

Behind the white headed boy was the black headed, younger one. His emerald eyes were widened in a shock he rarely showed as he stood, staring at the pair of them. The U.R.T.V was a mess; his skin torn at his jaw, his hair ripped out and drenched in his own blood. Gold locks had fallen upon the floor, those ones escaping the blood. His lip was purple and swollen; turning into a faded blue colour as he slowly began to give up on life, his body unable to cope with the damage Albedo had done to him. Thick blood was running down the chest of the boy, emptying out onto the floor in a growing puddle, the blood probably growing cold as his body almost rejected it; threw it out. He could see with his emerald eyes what damage Albedo had done to his chest that was torn apart. There were stab wounds, trying to hide underneath the cover of the blood. Flesh where a knife head penetrated into it curled inwards; only the cuts Albedo had done whilst twisting the blade he had used to cause the damage looked like that. The others were sickeningly clean, cut almost professionally.

When his eyes gazed to his brother, he too was in a blood state. The foreign blood of one of their own brothers clung to his hair where he had hysterically grabbed it with his blood stained palms. From behind, Nigredo was able to see blood running down the side of Albedo's pale neck, coming down from his face where the blood would have splattered from the boy onto his murderer. His cloths too were stained in blood. With each pound Albedo inflicted onto the corpse, a few drops of blood flew up into the air, hitting Albedo yet he was unaffected by the amount of the stomach wrenching liquid.

Tingling with an overdrawn amount of sensations, Nigredo was only able to bring his hand slowly to his trembling lips, his breathing almost halted as he stared at a sight he had never seen before in his life. He had seen his brother attack a U.R.T.V yet this was completely different. Albedo had murdered one, killed and cut them up with his own bare hands and the raven headed boy didn't know what to do.

"Fix you up, fix you up …" Albedo whispered through his sobbing tears that had begun to appear; the salty substance that was like the sea in his eyes mixed with the blood that had begun to get gooey on his face due to the length it had been on there. His body was still trembling from the events that had happened a few minutes ago; adrenaline still pumping through his veins and as much as he loved the feeling of excitement, he still feared the reaction to what his brothers would be, not knowing one of them was standing behind him. As his fingers prodded into the gaps of the flesh, trying to squeeze the wet cuts together in a feeble attempt to get them to stick, he found himself enjoying the feeling of the blood against his fingers.

With newly founded eyes, slight stunned from how the corpse felt, he looked down, sobbing once or twice for the final time. The pair of the brothers were in silence; not one of their breathing could be heard as Nigredo stared and Albedo did too, yet not back at Nigredo. Curiously, he looked down at the tattered, torn and broken U.R.T.V and looked to his chest, where most of the wounds were.

The broken bones of his ribcage stuck out slightly, some white bone standing against the wine red blood that was still slightly warm, leaking from his wounds. Slowly, Albedo reached foreword with his hand, sliding a thumb and index finger into the cut. There was a squeamish sound that made Nigredo hold back a gag as his other hand clung to the trunk of a tree, his head hung with his hand still covering his mouth as his head became a daze.

Albedo felt the hard bone of the rib under his fingers, slippery from the amount of blood. Grabbing the broken bit of bone, he pulled it out of the body, making more blood follow it. With eyes of curiosity, he stared at the bone between his fingers, watching as large droplets of blood dripped down off the edges and onto his lap, which was now drenched in the U.R.T.V's blood. Getting his other hand, he torn off the flesh that was clinging to the rib bone; the flesh stringy and almost fatless from the amount of exorcise the U.R.T.V's were forced to do. With irritation, Albedo threw the bone along with the piece of flesh to the ground, letting the morbid items form part of the background.

"You should know how to regenerate …" Albedo hissed, gritting his teeth as he looked at the U.R.T.V's body. "It's boring … your boring … watch this …"

Grinning with a feral hint, his eyes glowing bright in menace, his right hand reached for his left wrist. Finally, gaining his head again, Nigredo lifted his head, not wanting to look again at the sight that was filling him with such strong senses of sick. His eyes widened, seeing Albedo hold himself with his bloody hand and then, his body jumped.

With the most sickening crack he had ever heard, the tearing of flesh sticking in his ears, Albedo had ripped apart his left arm, tearing it at his elbow. The skin was immediately covered in his thick red blood, the stench over powering, yet loved by Albedo's nose. Smiling happily, he threw the part of his arm he had torn off to the ground; it twitched slightly from the after shock like a dead body would do. His now torn arm dripped with blood that landed on his cloths, on the floor, spreading to the other U.R.T.V. Flakes of white bone dangled from the opening, along with small pieces of muscle. His flesh had been messily ripped, making the bottom of his arm look like a morbid Christmas tree, parts sticking out here and there, like the leaves of the tree and decorated with pieces of bone.

Nigredo unwillingly broke the silence he had got himself into for so long, crying out. "Albedo!" he gasped, still unable to accept the powers that his brother was capable of. For that split second when he had yelled, he still thought he was unable to heal himself, but with a small cackle from his older brother, his arm reappeared in brand new condition, fully fixed as if he never ripped it apart.

Once he had healed himself, Albedo's mind finally registered it was a brother standing behind him, gasping his name in a horrified way and he head snapped back; his eyes opened wide. For a second the two of them stared, both with petrified shock on their faces; shock shinning in their eyes. Nigredo shocked because of what he had just witnessed his brother do and Albedo shocked for the fact his brother was there whilst it all happened.

"Nigredo …" he said, his voice childish again. He could only stare in reply, his breathing finally fast. "What are you doing?"

"I … came to get you …" he whispered, trembling gently. "What … did you do?"

"I didn't mean to!!!!" he yelled loudly, his eyes widened. "I didn't mean to! He just kept bleeding, bleeding, bleeding. He wouldn't do anything, Nigredo! He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't tell me to stop; he just stood there until he fell!" he stared at Nigredo. "Don't tell Rubedo!!! Don't tell Rubedo!"

Nigredo shook his head, until he found his voice. "I-I…" he thought about Rubedo, who would literally shout Albedo into a ball of tears and sobs if he ever found out. "I won't …" forcing himself, he took a step foreword to the disgusting horrible sight. The cold night air brushed across his skin as he came properly to the body, seeing everything much clearer. He held back a gag as he told Albedo to stand up.

After what felt like hours, though was merely one, Nigredo had eventually helped Albedo burry the dead U.R.T.V under the ground, along with the other pieces of the body Albedo had torn off. The body was deep in the woods, under foots worth of ground. As they walked away from the chilling scene, neither of them speaking, the sickening metallic smell still stuck in Nigredo's nose; the same for Albedo but he got a strange happiness from it. Relief ran through his heart from the killing he had done on the U.R.T.V, never had he felt so refreshed and happy from such actions.

As they passed another U.R.T.V on a walk during the soundless night, Albedo couldn't help but grin, a taste; a longing for the blood of those lifeless dolls began to grow in him. How he detested them, their boring ways and their lifeless minds; their pointless existence but he couldn't deny how wonderful their blood was.


End file.
